Ridiculousness
by psychedout9
Summary: "So,I take it you don't like spiders either?" He made a face, "Yeah, you could say that." Alec and Annabeth have a little run-in, quite literally. ONESHOT.


**So, this is my first attempt at a crossover but not, however, my first fanfic. I have others for Psych, Harry Potter, Alex Rider, Mortal Intruments and Percy Jackson. The idea kind of just hit me and I had to give it a try. Let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: You think I own PJO and TMI? That's nice, why don't you wait here while I get someone to fit you for your straightjacket. **

* * *

She ducked into the alleyway, curly blonde hair falling in her face as she rummaged through her messenger bag.

It was early June, warm with a slight breeze, as she headed to Percy's apartment.

She managed to pull out the blueprints she'd been looking for only to slam into something solid and scatter them across the street as she fell.

Fortunately, her head landed on something much softer than pavement.

It took her a second to realize it was someone's stomach as they let out a pained grunt.

She immediately scrambled to her feet and analyzed the scene before her.

The person she'd collided with was a boy who looked to be only a year or two older than herself.

He had black hair, like Percy's, but it was straighter and far less messy, even after the collision.

His skin was a pale ivory ans he had eyes a shockingly deep shade of blue.

Her papers were messily arranged around him and she almost groaned when she saw that some had landed on the assorted containers of trash outlining the buildings.

The boy sat up and sent her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, that was my fault."

She began collecting her papers, turning away from him. "No, it was mine. I wasn't looking where I was going."

At the sound of rustling papers she glanced behind her and realized that he too was gathering up the mess.

Well, since monsters didn't usually stop to help clean up she figured she might as well introduce herself.

She stuck out her hand. "I'm Annabeth."

He pushed back the too-long sleeve of his worn sweater and shook the proffered limb. "Alec."

She tried not to laugh at how ridiculous they must look; on their knees, shaking hands in the middle of an alley. A scuttling noise emitting from behind her caused her to freeze. She glanced at the boy, rethinking her earlier assumption, mortal or monster? Was this a trap? Should she take out her knife?

Seeing the suspicious look Alec was sending behind her, Annabeth made a split decision to pull out her weapon.

After a moment, he reached into the pocket of his not-fashionably ripped jeans and pulled out a deadly-looking object she had never seen before and under other circumstances would have loved to examined.

The way he seemed ready to use it on whatever might be behind her quenched her worry that this might all have been a ruse.

Slowly, so as to not startle the monster, she swiveled back around on her knees and promptly let out an ear-shattering shriek.

Spiders were flooding out of the pile of trash bags.

Grabbing whatever papers were closest, she rushed to her feet and sprinted out of the alley.

Alec let out a yelp and hurried after her.

Spotting a fire-escape low enough, she scrambled up. Alec, surprisingly lithe, only seconds behind her.

They both slumped across the steps, breathing heavily, most likely more from fear than exertion.

Annabeth stared down at what seemed like a sea of spiders, praying to the godsnone of them tried to climb up.

To the tell truth, they seemed to have stopped caring now that victims were no longer in sight.

"So," she started, directing her attention to Alec who no longer seemed at all out of breath. "I take it you don't like spiders either?"

He made a face, "Yeah, you could say that."

She started laughing at the ridiculousness of it all and soon he joined in.

After they ran out of laughter, Alec clarified. "So we don't tell anyone about this?"

Annabeth nodded. "Agreed."

There was a moment of silence before Annabeth asked. "We're waiting here until we know they're gone, right?"

"Definitely."

* * *

**Any thoughts? Or was it so awful it left you catatonic? Once you snap out of it feel free to leave a review :)**


End file.
